Angel
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: This is a rewrite. The boys get a visit from their cousin. She is hiding something, but will the boys find out before it's too late? Will they be able to help her? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, but I wish I did. This is a rewrite of the original. I really hope you enjoy it this time. It's a lot better than the old one. And, yes, I did delete the story.

Chapter 1

It was the first day of the summer. I couldn't believe it was summer already. Soda and Darry were sitting in the living room. I had my nose stuck in a book as normal. Darry heard the phone ring and picked up the phone. "Hello."

His features lit up when heard the voice on the phone. I wondered to myself who Darry was talking to. Soda's interest also peeked a little bit as well. When Darry hung up the phone he had a smile on his face. I wasn't really paying attention to what he had been saying to whoever was on the phone because I thought it was the state coming to check up on us. I honestly didn't want them to come. We needed to clean the house, but Darry seem happier than annoyed.

"What's up, Darry," Soda asked.

"Angel is coming to visit," Darry said. Soda cracked a grin at what Darry had said. That made Darry grin again. Still it was a little rare to see him grin like that. This girl must have been something special to them. Who was Angel though? I swear I heard of her before, but I never knew who she was. I heard mom and dad talk about her a couple of times when they were alive

"It's been a long time since we had seen her," Soda said a little excited.

"Who is Angel?" I asked with curiosity.

"She's our cousin. She is going to be coming to stay for a couple of days," Darry said.

"Oh?" I asked. I didn't know what to think. I didn't really know that we had a cousin. I was starting to wonder whose side of the family she was on. I wonder if it was mother's side or father. I knew that mother had a younger brother. Father had an older brother named, Patrick.

"She is on dad's side of the family. We haven't seen her since we were little. Uncle Patrick lives a couple of state's away. He never had enough money to come out to visit too often. He didn't have enough money, but when he did. He would hop on the first train to come visit. He would bring Angel with him. Angel is a couple of years older than I, but she is younger than, Darry," Soda explained to me. I nodded because I really didn't know what to say. I wondered how old she was.

"How old is she," I asked.

"She will be nineteen in a couple of weeks," Darry said. I was actually getting excited to meet her because I knew nothing about her. She seemed to be a pretty interesting character. Darry and Soda were exchanging stories, but I wasn't listening. I was thinking a little bit longer. We all then heard a knock on the door. Darry got up and opened the door for the girl standing in front of it. When she entered I saw that she had jet-black hair and dark brown eyes. She was really pretty. She also looked like she weighed ninety pounds, but I didn't know for sure. I noticed that she was also only five feet tall.

She was smiling pretty wide as well. She reminded me of Soda. He was always happy go-lucky and smiling. It seemed like she was the same way, but I could see something in her eyes. I couldn't put my finger on it. She was wearing light lip gloss on her lips.

"Angel! How are you?!" I heard Soda say excitement. She smiled a little bit wider when he hugged her too.

"I'm pretty good, how are you?" She asked him.

"I'm pretty happy actually," he said.

"Why?" She asked with a little bit of a laugh.

"You're here, duh, plus we haven't seen you since Pony was a baby," he said. That was thirteen years ago. That was a long time for them to see her and I wouldn't be able to remember her.

"Pony?" she asked. I didn't feel bad that she didn't remember me.

"Our youngest brother," Soda said and pointed to me. Her face lit up and then it looked like she remembered me.

"Oh yes! Now I remember he was still real little when I met him," she said. Angel seemed to be a real nice girl. I didn't have any problems with her at all. I really wanted to get to know her.

When she looked at me she really did remind me of Soda…just that she was a girl and he was boy was the only difference that separated them. "I don't really know, but I would like to get to know you."

"I know, but I hope we get to know each other."

"I hope to be friends with you," I told her. She laughed lightly and cracked a grin. Yup, she was the exact same as Soda. I don't know if Soda was ever going to notice that. I looked up at Darry and he nodded a bit. He seemed to be thinking the same thing.

I got a closer look at my cousin that I didn't know existed until right now. I started to notice the way that she had her hair. It covered one of her eyes. She was also wearing some make up. She had light pink eye shadow on and it had sparkles. She was wearing blue jeans with a light pink tube top and a jacket over it. She seemed to like the color pink a lot. I noticed she didn't wear a lot of makeup like the greaser girls.

"How long do you think you'll be staying with us," I heard Soda ask her.

"I don't know. It depends on how long you would like me to stay. It's up to you boys," she said. I wanted her to stay a week so I could talk to her to see what she was really like. I wondered if she was as wild and reckless like Soda. I doubt it, but she could be the type. She did seem to be a nice person though and plus no one told me until now that we had a cousin.

Angel sat down next to me on the couch. She looked like she wanted to just relax for little bit. Soda sat in the chair across from us and Darry sat in his favorite chair. We were chatting for a few seconds then we heard a door slam. Johnny and Dallas entered the house. They didn't even seem to notice the girl that was sitting on the couch next to me. She noticed them though and she looked at them suspiciously.

"Hey Johnny, Dallas," I said. She didn't seem so suspicious after I said hi.

"Hey Pony," Dally said in his cold, emotionless, voice. Johnny just nodded at me because I knew that he wasn't really going to say much. He had always been like that.

"Darry, who are these two lovely boys," she asked. I guess she really hadn't met anyone from the gang.

"This is Johnny and this is Dallas," Darry said. He was looking at the newspaper now. She cracked a grin.

"We are kind of in a gang now," Soda said. I didn't really think that it was a gang. It was just a whole group of people that we hung out with.

"Hopefully you don't fight," she said.

"Only sometimes when we are needed for a rumble," I told her. She frowned, but straightened up within seconds. She stood up and asked me where the bathroom was. I showed her and she looked at me thankfully.

"Who was that girl," Dally asked when I came back into the room. I really hoped that Dallas was going to act decent to her. He was with girls that were cousinly at least.

"Our cousin, Dal, don't treat her wrong," Soda said. He cracked another grin and Dal had to grin back.

"Do you think she's pretty, Dal," Darry asked eyeing him.

"Yeah, she's cute," he said. After Dally responded Angel had come out of the bathroom. I noticed that she put on a little more makeup. She didn't really need the makeup she was really pretty without it, but I wasn't going to tell her that either. She had a small smile on her lips, but it looked more like a sad smile than a happy one.

Steve nor Two-Bit had arrived I noticed. I knew that they were going to be here soon. I was just glad that they weren't there yet. I wanted to talk to her a little more without anything.

"Angel, I do have a question for you," I told her.

"Sure, go ahead, kiddo," she said.

"What do you do for a living," I asked her. She seemed to be working.

"Well at the moment I work for a cosmetic store. I get to help a whole bunch of women find their shade of makeup that is perfect for them. I want to go into a different profession, but I really don't know what that is. I know I don't want to be a makeup artist when I grew up," she said.

"Are you going to run your own business?" I asked her.

"Yes, I want to, but not just yet," she said. It did seem like she did make a decent amount of money. She made more money than Darry did, but she didn't flaunt it like the Socs did. We heard another door slam. Steve and Two-Bit walked into the house.

"Is that Stevie," I heard her ask. So she did know Steve. Well at least she knew one of us…too bad it was one of the boys that I didn't like.

"Yeah, who wants to know," Steve asked. He sounded kind of rude to me. Soda kinda glared at Steve. He didn't seem to notice. Angel just laughed and walked over to him. She hugged him which surprised him a little bit.

"It's Angel," she said laughing.

"Angel? Oh my goodness it's been so long. I haven't seen you since the kid was little," Steve said hugging her back. I wish he didn't call me kid.

"It's been a long time. How have you been lately," she asked him.

"Good. How have you been?"

"Good, can't complain," she said.

"Angel, I know you barely know me, but I have a question," Dally spoke up. I was wondering what he was planning to ask. I really hoped it wasn't something that was going to embarrass us.

"Yes," she asked.

I hope you enjoyed. And please review. I will personally thank you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders, but I wish I did. This is a rewrite of the original.

Chapter 2

Dally had a question for Angel. I wondered what it was. "I know you barely know me, but I have a question."

"Yes, ask away," she responded. She looked lost in thought.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me," he asked. My mouth dropped open. Darry and Soda had a look of surprise as well. Steve and Two-Bit just stared at him. I had known that he had just broken up with Sylvia. She was two timing him. The only one that didn't look that surprised was Johnny.

She smiled lightly and then responded, "I'm sorry, but no."

Dally didn't look to happy with her decision, but I hoped that he wasn't going to do something stupid. "Why not?"

"I already have a boyfriend," she said.

Dally couldn't manage to mutter a word, but oh. He seemed a little disappointed, but Dally couldn't always get his way. He knew that. I looked over at Angel. She seemed like she wanted to say something, but she didn't know if she wanted to tell us or not. "Well Darry, Soda, and Pony, I do have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?!" Soda asked with excitement.

"I live in Tulsa now. I moved a couple of doors down from you," she said happily. I guess I looked shocked because she cracked a grin wider than she had.

"Are you kidding?" Darry asked shocked as well. I was excited though because now I knew that I was going to get to know her more than I did. She will be staying around the area and we could see her when we wanted.

Darry and Soda were smiling and I could say that we were happy with her decision. We would at least have another family member in the same neighborhood as us.

xxx

I looked at Dallas again. I felt bad for turning him down because he was a real cute boy. If I wasn't with my boyfriend I would totally go out with him. I had a boyfriend named Nicholas. I loved him to death. I was happy we moved down here, but he was as well. He knew from my mom that I had cousins who lived down here. He wanted to be near them, but I really don't know why that was. Yes, I do live with him.

I was still smiling a little bit, but I knew that I was going to have to call Nick and tell him that I was staying here. I didn't want to go home for a few days. If he needed me then he would know where to find me. I asked Darry to borrow the phone and he led me to his bedroom. I'm just glad they had a phone line away from the other one.

I dialed in our number and waited for Nick to answer. "Hello."

"Hey honey, it's me," I said.

"Oh, hey baby, what's up?" he asked into the phone.

"I'm going to be staying here for a day or two," I told him. I didn't want him to worry about me while I was gone. I knew that he would though.

"Well it's okay with me," he told me. I could hear him smiling through the phone.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked in a suspicious tone.

"I just want you to be happy, baby. I know you haven't for a little while," he said.

"Well I would be happy if you…" I trailed off.

"We are not going to have this discussion!"

"Okay," I said and sighed. I knew that it was better to just obey him.

"Did you tell them the good news," he asked. I smiled at thinking about their reactions.

"Yes, they are all happy especially my youngest cousin," I said with a smile. Pony was growing up and I didn't even get to know him. That was the sad part about it. I didn't get to hang out with them that much. I wish they lived closer, but now I was living a couple of houses down from them. I knew that Nick and I could afford a better house, but I didn't really care for that. I just wanted to be happy. That's what Nick wanted to…I guess.

"Does he even know who you are," Nick asked.

"No, he didn't really know me growing up," I said.

"Well that's why he is happy about it," I said. I told him that I had to go and that I would call him later. I know he would want me to call later. He wanted to tell me he loved me before I went to sleep. He does that every night before I go to bed at home.

I was starting to get tired, but that was because it took us a while to get here. I didn't want to sleep yet though because it was still light outside. I could feel the need to go to the bathroom again when I walked out of Darry's room. I sighed and went again. I walked to the living room and the boys were chatting amongst themselves. Pony was reading though. I wondered how he could read through all the noise. I wouldn't have been able to concentrate. They all looked up at me when I came into the room. I felt a little bit uncomfortable.

"Angel, what is your boyfriend's name? Is he a nice guy? And does he treat you right?" Soda asked. Darry looked like he had the same thing on his mind too.

"Nick, he is a nice guy, and yes, he treats me right," I said. I was lying, but I didn't want them to know that. If they did know Nick would be dead right now. I knew how Soda and Darry were when it came to me.

I had to admit Nick was a really nice guy, but he started to get abusive. I just didn't want them to find out because I am pregnant with his child. I would need him the future. I didn't want my cousins to kill him. I also know that Nick was not going to leave me, but knows I'm pregnant. He didn't want me to tell the boys just yet. Nick wants me to tell the boys that's I'm pregnant in a couple of weeks. I didn't want him to get mad at me so I did what I was told.

"He better treat you right because he didn't he would be dead," Soda said. I knew that Darry and Soda would be like that. They are pretty overprotective. I didn't know how Pony was. He did seem to be different from his brother's. From the look in his eyes when he told me they fought sometimes…he didn't like to fight at all. I liked that because I hate when anyone fights. I was starting to wonder what Darry and Soda would do if they found out what was going on between Nick and I…

"Pony, tell me about yourself," I asked after breaking away from my thoughts.

"I like to read, draw, watch movies, and I do real well in school," Pony said. I smiled because those were really good accomplishments.

"I have to agree he is really good in school. He is in all A classes," Soda said.

"He also skipped a few grades so he is younger than a lot of the children in his grade," Darry joined in. I could tell that Pony was like me when it came to reading. I read when I had time to do it which was not to lately.

"I'm impressed." I told him. He got up from his spot from the couch; he smiled, and went into his room. When he came back out he was holding _Gone with the Wind _in his hand.

"This is what I'm reading right now. " He said. I nodded at it and heard that it was a really great book, but I never touched that book. I knew that I would get along really well with Pony.

"You should get your head out of those books and start hanging around with me," Dallas said. Darry shook his head when he said that.

"That is not necessary, Dal, he needs to graduate so we can put him through college," Darry said.

"Who is your best friend," I asked Pony.

He pointed to a kid that was tanner than the rest of them. He had a scar on his temple. I felt bad when I saw the scar and wondered where he had gotten it.

"Johnny, where did you get the scar," I asked. The whole room was quiet...

Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review :D


End file.
